


Reflections

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: “I’d like to tell you some things about my past.”
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch & Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a nice little fic about Grace's birthday scavenger hunt but it made a detour.  
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave your thoughts if you like, they're always appreciated.  
> As always, my thanks go to oddgit, you're the best kid!

**“I’d like to tell you some things... about my past.”**

\----------------------

“When Nathan and I started business together after leaving MIT, it had taken us quite some time to become successful.” Harold began, “It was far from easy breaking into the powerful world of computer science. But after years of trial and error we were stand outs in many fields. Then the money began to pour in with just about every business dinner Nathan had with prospective clients.” Harold paused reflectively, remembering how good his old partner was with people and how much his natural charm, wit, and his gentle powers of persuasion paid off for them.

He continued, “Money was no object then, not with the success of our company IFT. And while Nathan chose to spend his vast fortune on passing fancies, trips, lavish homes all over the world, aircraft, etc. I was much more prudent with my own enormous wealth. I invested wisely and accumulated even more capital while I continued working on the next big thing. Possessions had meant nothing to me, my entire life had been spent in front of computers. I had no time or inclination to enjoy the monitory side of life and I had no one to share them with anyway. Not until I met Grace that is,” he smiled thoughtfully.

“As soon as I saw her it was instant. I felt an attraction unlike I’d ever known before and when I’d discovered that she was just as lovely and virtuous inside as out, I confess that I think I loved her far sooner than even I realized at the time.”

John sat watching him silently, like he was waiting for something Harold couldn’t begin to imagine so he went on.

“From the moment I approached her and inserted myself into her world, I knew there was far more to life than sitting in front of a computer day in and day out,” he said. “Grace brightened my days and warmed my nights, awakening in me a desire that I had never experienced before.”

A noise of some kind sounded next to him, very close to his right ear. A continuous sound that grated on his nerves but he ignored it and continued to talk. “After our first date I began to feel alive, the real world was starting to come into focus again and feelings that had become muted after decades of self-imposed isolation, were finding their way back to me.

“I’ve never told you about one of the greatest days of my life, have I, John?’ Harold chuckled softly and quickly added, “Don’t bother answering that. I obviously know the answer.” He smiled, “So let me tell you now.

“I planned a scavenger hunt for Grace’s birthday the first year we dated. Her whole day was filled with things I knew she’d enjoy culminating at the Guggenheim.” He smiled fondly, “It was no small feat for me to convince the Italian museum in Rome to agree to loan out the famous painting ‘ _The Red Tower’_ by [Giorgio de Chirico](https://www.guggenheim.org/artwork/artist/giorgio-de-chirico).” Harold continued, “not to mention the cost. At least the museum was a lot more amenable and more than willing to exhibit it for the month. Of course they had to allow me private access for the evening as part of the deal. The surrealist’s painting was Grace’s favorite, so I couldn’t resist the little ruse telling her I was a docent so I could get in after hours. You should have seen her face, John.” Harold said wistfully, “She was over the moon with happiness looking at that painting and in that moment… the moment I saw tears in her eyes, I truly lost my heart to her forever.”

“That was the night we took things to the next level and ended the evening at her place." Harold smiled roguishly, "But of course you don’t need to know those details.” 

To Be Continued…


End file.
